Chained to You"
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: Just some Mamoru humor...


Chained to You" by Erinn-chan  
  
  "Chained to you"-Savage Garden  
  
I have no idea how to describe this fic.  
  
If you like it, though, please tell me.  
  
rustynail@vh.net or princessallura98@yahoo.com  
  
Please visit my site and read about Macross 7. No one knows about one of the greatest animes of all time.  
  
Even if you don't know a thing about the show, go there!  You'll leave thinking you've watched the series, many times.  http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/7261  
  
   
  
   
  
 ***  
  
   
  
One day in Crown Center, last week:  
  
   
  
**We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me**  
  
   
  
I walked in, taunted Usagi and sat down. She came up to me; she was wearing a cute frown..I was thinking, she's going to explode on me. Well..she came up to my stool, I turned and faced her; she leaned in, still wearing her pout, then all of a sudden, it disappeared, and the next thing I know; I'm being kissed.  
  
   
  
   
  
**And I think about it all the time  
  
Sweet tempation wash all over me**  
  
   
  
   
  
Basically, I act like a two year old. My mind went on vacation after that. I always day dream about that kiss. And boy...he he..I have such a naughty mind sometimes...and well...some day, Usa, some day....DEAR GOD, I hope.  
  
   
  
   
  
**Passion desire so intense I can't take it anymore because**  
  
   
  
   
  
*For one, she's cute, two: she's cute!...three; cute, four; adorable.....and that kiss...........  
  
so sweet..just like her...*What? Yeah, well..you'd be spouting sappy stuff out,too!**  
  
   
  
   
  
**Passion desire so intense I can't take it anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you**  
  
   
  
   
  
She's so adorable..and she seems to have this magical, mystical aura...*reminds me of Sailor Moon.*  
  
   
  
   
  
**It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe**  
  
   
  
   
  
Yeah..I- wanna- be- in- bed- with- you!  *Well..I'm pushing 20....I have hormones, you know...and *blush*.....what? I am not pathedic! I have a LARGE fan club, ya know?*  
  
   
  
   
  
**I've got to be chained to you**  
  
   
  
   
  
Bed to you, is more like it.  
  
   
  
**And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden  
  
sense of urgency**  
  
   
  
I had a rush of emotions go through me. Her beautiful eyes...and they were so adorable! They were so intense. They had so much emotion in them...and she was looking straight into my eyes; my soul. She fed me so much warmth..she shone so much warmth into my soul.  
  
   
  
**You know,  I'm proud I have a good amount of self control...*knew I'd come in sooner or later**  
  
   
  
**Fascination casts a spell and you became more than  
  
just a mystery**  
  
   
  
She became a very beautiful, fascinating mystery. Why did she kiss me? I couldn't understand why? *Not that I was complaining, though.*  
  
   
  
**And I think about you all the time  
  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
  
That I think about you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because**  
  
   
  
**I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you**  
  
   
  
I thought I could resist the tempation which was Usako. I thought I could fight my urges to go up to her, hug her, kiss her, tell her I love her...but, after that kiss....  
  
   
  
*Well..I've discovered that I'm a lot less weaker than I thought I was!*  
  
   
  
**I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you**  
  
   
  
Why Usako? Why do you confuse me so? Why Usako,  why do you cause crazy things to happen to my insides? Why Usako..why do you not like me? Was that kiss a mistake?  
  
Was it just to tease me? Hurt me? Taunt me? Does that kiss mean that you DO like me?  
  
Did you find out that I like you...or think that I may like you?  
  
   
  
Usako, Usako, Usako....You drive me crazy...*especially when you flirt with guys and not even realizing that you were OR THAT THEY WERE...FLIRTING WITH YOU......*  
  
   
  
**And I think about it all the time  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you**  
  
   
  
*I'd do anything TO get to know you, though.*  
  
   
  
**We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
  
Acting like a mover shaker to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
I can't take it anymore because**  
  
   
  
*Sing along w/ me*  
  
   
  
I want to bed..er...wed you...You drive me crazy..that kiss drove me crazy..that kiss did something to my brain...because, I don't know whether it's a mistake...could you love me?  
  
   
  
**I can't take it anymore because**  
  
   
  
**I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you**  
  
   
  
I love you even more after that kiss; yes, I have loved you since I first met you.  
  
And, that kiss has given me a little hope...that maybe, perhaps, you love me...?..  
  
But that memory of that kiss...and all the new and more passionate day dreams -  
  
*What? Who say's I'm boring..?..I am not....daydreaming about Usako..takes up a lot of time, it's a hobby..and the daydreams are interesting...TAKE THAT!* -have become...I want you even more know..and it's killing me to know that...maybe..that kiss was just a joke...Oh, I couldn't take it if it was...  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
**I feel the magic all around you**  
  
   
  
**I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you**  
  
   
  
**Tell me it's madness  
  
I barely know you**  
  
   
  
I cannot deny my feelings any longer, esp. now that they have gotten stronger...I will win you over, Usako. I love you and I want you to be mine. *blush.*  
  
  


End file.
